Quest Character
A Quest Character, or Qchar, is a character closely tied in with the plot. They are primarily involved in RTQs, and many hold influential positions in Oberin's society. They are played by GMs, but QChars are not GM specific, several GM's can play the same QChar over the time, meaning that a QChar can "forget" many details of previous conversations. Often the QChar will ask a player for a little refresh if it has "forgotten" a specific conversation. Quest Characters will always be In Character, and may not acknowledge, or may misconstrue any Out of Character conversation. It should be noted that annoying a QChar enough with OOC comments can have nasty effects like getting muted until the end of the conversation or even getting jailed for a few Earth hours. See also: The Historical Items and Historical Events pages contain more related information. Quest Characters Unaffiliated Quest Characters *Aducath (deceased) *Avesne *Alastor *Arelintha *Evers *Fortinbras *Gale *Libe *Luth *Marthonis and his Bone Lords *Nadirah *Roth *Samic *Seth *Telchine *Waldren (deceased) *Zara Andris *Senator Elsa Anderson *Senator Georgette Feinstein *Senator Natis Fieltler *Senator Milbim Halbim *Senator Ames Maurise *Senator Clarissa Morgans *Senator Nartias Muqities *Senator Robertson (deceased) *Senator Reynold Waltham (deceased) *Senator Winston (deceased) *(Ex) Senator Gordon Lancaster (deceased, last seen re-incarnated as a Lich in the Ice Dungeon) *Lythette, Mage *Miphis - Granddaughter of Senator Muqities *Calindra - Niece of Senator Halbim Lerilin *Mayor Palmer Marali *Commander Nyatha Vaup *Commander Maximus Adams (deceased) *Commander Adelphius Kang (deceased) *General Valencia Falvo *Major Cesca Andon - Current Co-Leader of Marali *Major Sule Tesdor - Current Co-Leader of Marali *Major Emma *Captain Tarnus Quin *Mother Terwynn Rees *Mother Altaira Mei - previously healer of Marali *Birek McCalla - previously Major of Marali, previously Mirith Royal Guard *Estess Vorund - Special Advisor to the Majors Mirith *King Galandir - King of Mirith *Prince N'eroth - King Galandir's Son, fostered with the Centaurs *Duchess Tirana (deceased) - King Galandir's Sister, fell out of favor after joining up with the Black Hand *Vicereine Ciddia Tigg - Royal Guard, King Galandir's Second in Command *Captain Casden Pernell - Captain of the Guards *Royal Guard Zexe (deceased) *Royal Wizard Beleth *Royal Cleric Nafets *Lord Rengal *Araine (deceased) - Beleth's Daughter Aborek *Aborek *Ayara Rita Brigobaen *Amalphus Vei *Cecil Duldrus *The Eye (deceased) Gohoran *Blood Lich (deceased) *Satel family Black Hand - The Alliance *Rasha and Varsha, also known as the Twins *Master Rem (leader of the group known as the "Diabolicals") *Oklev (lives as a ghost) *Rivolus *Tim the Trader *Elefin (deceased) *Yadeth (deceased) Mercenaries *Aphilche (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, T.H.U.G.S. *Clara (deceased) - killed for betraying Lancaster *Darkstar *Denreth - Mercenary Druid, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Hauksen Family (partially deceased) *Jassen - Mercenary Leader, last seen fleeing the destruction of his cave *Jefferson (deceased) - committed suicide at Clara's death *Rellia - Mercenary Cleric, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Vanderbilt (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, died during the Andris War *Volund (deceased) - Mercenary Sergeant, killed while fighting for Ash Hauksen *Zem Stormbrow - Mercenary Wizard, last seen arrested in Marali Privateers *Halforth *Captain Jass *Jack the Red Other Races Centaurs *Elder Centaur (redirects to an introduction to the Centaurs) *Mernias Dragons *Crausaar (deceased) *Jextil *Mexur *Pervil *Vandrovic Dwarves (Still to be found) Lizard Men *Ssscglaw - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Ssssglissya - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Sshassor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Sss'shkor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Jubal - the original Lizard Shaman who was disguised as a human (deceased) *Shaman Chief - powerful Lizard Shaman seeking to avenge Jubal Mhara folk *Gellansha *Kolarysan *Leviathan *Nita Pixies *Hazel Associations of Quest Characters *Alliance *Bane *Black Hand *Blood Alliance *Blood Cult *Division of Diabolical Devices *Sorcerer's Council *Venom Priests Mythological Characters *Elara *God of Death *God of Hate *God of Life *God of Love *God of War *Goddess of Life *Nystral *Ybarra Important Figures from the Distant Past *Arroc *King Austin *Dethras *Queen Lyrel *King Ian *Prince Ceril *Princess Sophie *Aureil *Dominus *Fool Coco *Gideon *Malevolus *Ploog/Lich Ploog *Sorcerer Pete *Stefan *Susan Bridges *Tholarius *Travis Category:Andris Quest Characters